The preparation of tetrahydro-3-furoic acid (3-THFA) has been reported in the literature. For example, the oxidation of tetrahydrofuran-3-methanol to 3-THFA using NalO4/RuCl3.H2O in H2O/CH3CN has been described by M. Prashad, et al., Syn. Comm., 29(17), 2937 (1999). Another method reported by V. Boekelheide, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc, 80, 3905 (1958) involves the skeletal reduction of 3-furoic acid. Because these known routes to 3-THFA involve chemical transformations of intermediates more complex and functionalized than 3-FTHF, there is a need to improve both the overall yield and economics of 3-THFA production.